Un enemigo invencible
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Era inevitable que eso sucediara..


**Un enemigo invencible **

**/¡Hola a todos! Mmm… no tengo mucho que decir respecto a esto, es mi primer fic de "Coraje el perro cobarde". Me encanta esta caricatura ^^. No sé de donde surgió esta idea, así que sólo voy a decir lo siguiente: tengan una caja de klenex a la mano y recuerden que el perrito morado (o rosado según su criterio xD) le pertenece a Muriel (para los que no se acuerden, es la ancianita que nunca le pidió el divorcio al malvado de su marido; ya no sé si decirle qué encanto de mujer o que tonta de plano xD, ¿será masoquista? O.o) Ahh y también a su creador John R. Dilworth (la cuestión de los derechos de autor del perro, no lo del asunto de la anciana xD)/**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje (¿Cómo es posible que a una caricatura infantil y tan bonita yo le haga eso?)**

Hacía frío en las calles de "Ningún lugar", sí, ese no era ningún lugar especial para él… no era su casa, no estaba _ella_… él se encontraba vagando por las calles en busca de alimento, en busca de refugio… en busca de carriño…

Muriel…. —Pronunció el individuo con una lágrima resbalando de sus ojos y que cayera en el duro concreto de la calle—

Aún podía recordar aquel momento en que todo terminó…

_Flash back_

_Era una tarde fría y lluviosa en la granja; la lluvia estaba a todo lo que daba, el viento hacia que las ventanas de la vieja casa se azotarán con furia. Nadie quisiera salir de aquel refugio para enfrentarse a la madre naturaleza y eso me incluye a mí…_

¡Muriel dónde está mi cena! —Se quejó un hombre—

Ya voy Justo… —Respondió la aludida con una voz cansada desde la cocina—

¡Quiero mi cena! —Refunfuñó el anciano—

Yo observaba la escena en silencio. ¿Qué acaso él no se daba cuenta de cuan fatigada estaba? No, él nunca se daba cuenta de nada, a menos que fuera dinero o cumplir sus caprichos.

En eso, algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos…. un estruendoso sonido de algo que se caía y ese algo era… ¡Muriel! Se había desmayado, yacía en el suelo.

¡Muriel te he preguntado que dónde está mi cena! —Rezongó malhumorado el granjero entrando a la cocina—

¿Qué? — Fue lo único que pronunció al ver a su mujer en ese estado —

Llamé a la ambulancia lo más rápido que pude; cuando llegaron, me metí en ella, junto a la enferma, esperando partir pronto a la sala de emergencia… luego de unos largos e interminables minutos, el granjero por fin se subió, llevaba un plato repleto de comida, la cuál masticaba groseramente. Pensé en reclamarle pero lo único que me importaba era la salud de ella…

Cuando llegamos al hospital, lo observe de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo; era un sitio ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, no era un basurero, pero tampoco era muy pulcro; en resumen de lo más normal. Respiré aliviado, en ese lugar la atenderían bien, no había ningún infame a la vista… o al menos eso parecía…

Después de un rato, unos enfermeros llegaron por ella… la _apartaron de mi lado_… se la llevaron a un consultorio para observarla y no volví a saber de su estado en un muy buen rato.

Los minutos me parecían horas y las horas, años… estuve inmóvil esperando noticias, pero nada.

Luego de mucho tiempo, salió de la habitación alguien que no era la persona que yo esperaba…

No hay nada de que preocuparse en absoluto… pero… _pero tampoco hay nada que pueda hacer. _—Sentencio el doctor Vindalu —

Él, como todos sabrán, es el medico de "Ningún lugar", nos ha atendido por años y siempre ha sido decepcionante lo poco profesional que es curando… pero ahora, en estos terribles momentos… la decepción fue más grande.

Corrí desesperadamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Muriel… no me fije en nada ni en nadie, mi meta era llegar a verla aunque fuese por un instante…

Al entrar donde se encontraba, mi corazón se paralizo. ¿Quién era _él?_ Nunca lo había visto…. sin embargo, se me hacía tan familiar… contemplo que el individuo se acerca a Muriel, no me planteo quedar así, sin hacerle frente… no obstante, por alguna razón que no comprendo, me es imposible moverme.

_Final del flash back _

Y así es como ella se fue de mi lado para irse con él… no pude hacer nada, fui tan inútil, no pude salvarla… juré que siempre te protegería y defendería… Debí entender desde siempre, que la muerte es _**un enemigo invencible**_ del que nadie puede escapar, y que al igual que a los demás, tu hora ya había llegado…

Muriel, te extraño… quiero verte de nuevo. — Gime aquella solitaria criatura al tiempo que agacha las orejas y llora a mares—

Lamento mi pena por perderte, mas sigo mi camino en busca de amor… eso es lo que Muriel hubiera querido para mí…. No obstante me pregunto: ¿Alguien querrá un perro viejo y miedoso como yo?

_**Fin**_

**/¡Waaa qué historia más trágica! Maté a Muriel y dejé a Coraje solito en este mundo tan cruel, y ustedes se preguntaran ¿por qué hice eso? Pues… pues la verdad, no sé con qué responderles; me pareció una idea buena, es decir, Coraje en la caricatura, siempre trataba de salvar a su dueña sin importarle lo arriesgado que esto fuera, pero pienso que nunca se le ocurrió el echo de que Muriel era una anciana y no olvidemos que como todo ser humano, ella ya cumplió con su ciclo de vida y de ahí vino esto… ¡AUNQUE NO POR ESO DEJARÉ DE LLORAR POR ESTO QUE ESCRIBÍ! A mí que se me parte el corazón al ver a los viejitos sufriendo U_U… Por favor déjenme reviews este trabajo si fue muy difícil para mí/**


End file.
